bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorō Azamuku
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'5 | weight = 155 lbs. | eyes = N/A | hair = N/A | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = Aizen's Espada | occupation = Fraccion | previous occupation = 4th Espada | team = Espada, Fraccion | previous team = Aizen's Espada | partner = Akuma Azamuku | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Adoptive Father to Akuma | education = Unknown | status = Active | resurreccion = Unknown }} :"The power of a Fraccion is an underestimated one. His power is beyond that of many, and he stands tall against all who opppose his pride" - Junior Gorō Azamuku (五郎欺く, lit. deceiving fifth son) : He is the adoptive father to Akuma Azamuku and also was former Espada under Aizen. During Aizen's rule he briefly worked as the 4th Espada. However, he soon became disgusted by the mindless bloodshed that the Espada was causing and left them. During his brief time as an Espada, his aspect of death was Sacrifice During his leave he was confronted by Tousen, and told him that in leaving he chose the path of least bloodshed. Unlike, most Arrancars he is very protective of Akuma and his fellow Espada and Fraccion alike. He would do anything to protect them and he is also has a strong sense of pride. His pride is what allows him to go to greater heights and constantly challenging himself in order to protect the people he holds close to his heart. Though he currently is a Fraccion, he was the 4th Espada. Because of this his power surpasses that of many lower Espada. Though he can take on a higher position he chooses not to so that he may keep a close eye on Akuma. Appearance Personality He is a very determined, self righteous man who always acts on his word. Unlike most hollow, he is very protective of the things he holds dear to him and would sacrifice himself in order to protect them. He stated that he only cares for the top three espada that being, Ruiko , Tsukai , and his adoptive daughter Akuma .He strongly believes in himself and his pride, and would do any means necessary to protect it. Also beliving that life isn't worth much unless you have a companion to protect, furthering his hollow nature from other hollow. He shows intense loyalty to all above him, caring for Ruiko, Tsukai and Akuma greatly. Always admiring them, and will go to great ends in order to protect them. During Aizen's reign he also showed much compassion for him, even aware that he wasn't getting the same respect back. However, being an Arrancar he shows some arrogance, believing that as others die, and age. He dosen't, saying that he always is evolving, becoming stronger with each passing moment. Also he greatly believes that all Arrancar are superior to Shinigami. Standing by his principals, he contradicts the belief that good conquers evil, beliving solely that Arrancar are the superior race compared to all others. He is very unyeilding about this, and prefers not to discuss his views of Arrancar on what he considers lower life forms, that being Shinigami. He also has an intense hatred for war and mindless battling. He refuses to fight unless provoked. Even when giving direct orders from his superiors, he would deny and act on his own accord. His hatred of war comes from his time as a Vasto Lorde when us observed the mindless bloodshed of other Menos around him and also from his time as an Espada where he observed Nnoitra mindlessly killing others. His intense hatred for war also a hate of mindless battling and even going as far as calling it barbaric, and meanless bloodshed. In leaving Aizen's powerful army, he was confronted by Tousen and informed the him that in leaving he chose the past of least bloodshed, similar to what Tousen said in leaving Soul Society. Furthering his hate of war and battle, and unless provoked he will refuse to engage in combat. In normal conversation he acts very kind and respectful. No matter who he speaks to, whether it be a Shinigami or an Espada. He shows a unusual amount of kindness toward them, even when he dosen't recieve it back. That being one of his downfalls. However, when angered he will act on his anger and will openly show it. Mostly appearing as a laid back, nonchalant and carefree fellow when pushed far enough will go to drastic and by normal means very unnecessary methods in order to protect his pride and ensure his victory in battle. He has a very strong sense of pride, mostly attained during his time under Aizen. Choosing to fight solely for his pride and will disobey an order from a superior if it contradicts his pride. Having such a strong sense of pride can at times lead to his more arrogant nature coming out. His pride enables him to become stronger so that he may protect the upper Espada and all of Las Noches. He is also very intellectual and acts a very active role in Akuma's life. Being the first person she turns to when troubled and also has made her a number of inventions for her in order to assist her. That being the several decoys he made for her and also creating an artificial arrancar. Also noted, he trained her at a young age and it is most likely that his power exceeds hers greatly. His enhanced intellect allows him to literally predict the future. During his time with Aizen he predicted that not only Aizen would fall but that also the Espada and that he would be the sole survivor of his race. His ability to think ahead and plan out effective tactics are an asset that he brings into every conflict. Despite his hate of battle, war and his kind outlook to others, he is one of the strongest fighters in all of Hueco Mundo. Being superior than even some of the lower Espada in terms of strength. He is very outward about his power and will openly display his power just for the fun of it. Loving to boast about his power, in battle he won't hesistant even the slightest and will kill anyone he deems attacked or harmed his pride. Unless provoked, in and out of battle he will act mature and determined at all times. Acting as a overprotective father to Akuma, he is always trying to shield from what he deems the "horror of the world" and constantly tries to convince her to not get involved in battles. In reality he is much more powreful than he really is, and should be given a much higher position than just a fraccion. He chooses not to go into a higher rank as an Espada, because he wants to keep a close eye on Akuma. Lastly, he is actually very lonely and depressed. Having wondered Hueco Mundo for years as an Arrancar and having lost all his friends during the Winter War. His lonliness only intensified as he believed that he was the last of the Hollow race, beliving that the Shinigami had slaughtered all he held dear. He deeply regretted himself and felt nothing but remorse for not dying alongside his fellow Espada. Once he came in contact with Akuma and came across the other Espada, he felt immediately befriended and more wanted than he has been in years. However, his lonely nature is very repressed and rarely expressed. History Gorō was born as a Vasto Lorde and wondered in the Menos Forest. Horrified by the mindless killing that the Menos suffered day in and day out he decided to leave. As he wondered Hueco Mundo he came across Kaname Tousen. Kaname convinced him to become an Espada and join with Aizen. After much thought Gorō chose to befriend the Shinigami. Though slightly hesistant at first, he found great friends working under the Espada. Unfortunately, he quickly abadoned the Espada after realizing the mindless destruction they continued to cause, especially by Nnoitra . During his leave of the Espada he was briefly confronted by Tousen and questioned on why he would leave his companions. He answered by saying that he follows the path of least bloodshed, something that Tousen said after leaving Soul Society. Fall of the Espada After his leave of the Espada, his position was quickly replaced by Ulquiorra Cifer. Months later as he walked through Hueco Mundo he observed a battle between a Vizard boy and Grimmjow . As he observed this he realized that the Shinigami were cathing up to the Espada and claimed that Aizen would lose this war. Realizing that the Vizard boy was special he followed him and eventually watched the new 4th Espada Ulquiorra lose his life in battle. Seeing such mindless evil he was literally disgusted and left Las Noches in anger. Upon entering the real world he once again watched barbaric violence occur. By the time he entered the World of the Living he seen all three of the top Espada lose their life. Horrified he immediately left after seeing this and claimed that he was the only living Arrancar left. From then on he believed that he was the last Arrancar alive. Deadly Lonliness As the years passed Gorō believed that he was the last Arrancar. Thinking that all of the Hollow where slaughtered at the hands of the Shinigami and the Vizard boy. As the days turned to years Gorō spent a countless amount of time alone, without anyone he went into a deep depression. As the day passed he hated himself and felt nothing but regret for not dying alongside his fellow Espada. Constanly regretting his situation, Gorō truly and sincerly hated himself for his weakness. Espada Reborn Gorō suffering from endless depression he wondered Las Noches. One paticular night while reminscing atop a large grey tower he looked down to see a powerful Vasto Lorde. Like him the Vasto Lorde was wondering in search of an companion. As Gorō met her they quickly took a liking to each other. Gorō asked the girl's name, to which she revealed her name as Akuma Azamuku. From that point on Gorō had a companion in which he took a liking to. Wishinig to protect her he took on her last name of Azamuku and followed her. Self proclaiming himself as a father figure to the young hollow. As time passed the eventually came across a new breed of warrior,who has filled the spot of the former Espada and risen to the ranks. Led by Tier Harribel , the sole surviving Espada, Akuma was quickly appointed the position of Trecera Espada. Gorō being even more powerful was supposed to take on a higher position but he chose to be closer to Akuma, refusing to let her die like his friends. That said he refused being an Espada and chose to act as a Fraccion to Akuma and forever be by her side. Synopsis Inventions Genocidio A special being created by him, and that solely answers to him. Created by him he uses it frequentlly, and cares for it very little. Using it very looslely he mostly uses it for defensive measures, but in certain cases will use it for battle. It was especially made to combat Shinigami, and defeat them. In case it is destroyed however, he has several more and creates them often, so far having a total of ten of them. They take the form of a large, metallic, body. With a large build and very difficult tough armor. Having several large spikes all around its body along with a menacing look make it fearful to opponents. This armor/skin is made from similar material as the sekkiseki, and upon contact with the material it absorbs spirit energy and can nullify all spirit energy based attacks. This special and unique ability reaches from Zanpakutō attacks to powerful Kidō attacks. It's name is genocidio, because of its unique ability to overpower Shinigami, that allows her to wipe out mass numbers of Shinigami with ease. *'Immense Strength': Being a creation by Gorō, he wanted to give it great strength, or at least enough to surpass a Captain in terms of raw strength. Because of its powerul armor/skin adding to its already immense raw strength he is truly decimating in terms of raw power. Being able to cause serious and fatal damage to powerful foes with it's bare hands. *'Cero': It is unknown how it learned or aquired the ability to fire a cero. However, it can fire very powerful cero from its horn/spikes. These cero would be equal to a Fraccion's cero in terms of power. But it is notably wider and has a great amount of destructive force. Though it possess no real spiritual pressure it has a powerful crimson color. Decoys Gorō, before becoming an Espada, created several decoys similar to Kisuke Urahara's portable gigai. These decoys take the form of whomever forces their spirit energy into it. Doing this the decoy takes the appearance of said person. Gorō is in possession of hundreds of decoys, most in which he never uses himself and instead allows his adoptive daughter Akuma Azamuku to use them. In using decoys, the user most be deceptive, cunning and extremely quick so that they must switch places with said decoy before an attack makes contact. Powers and abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure:Despite his current position as a Fraccion, previously he was the 4th Espada, being one of the most powerful Espada working under Aizen. Not being allowed to even release his Zanpaktou in fear that it could destroy Las Noches. Compared to even the Espada, his spiritual pressure is tremendous. Having no distinct property for his spiritual pressure as it is usually desribed as a large mass. His heavy and dense spirit energy is most recognized for its powerful weight, literallly choking foes and forcing them to retreat back. He has accomplished the task of mastering his spiritual pressure, being able to "switch it on and off" at will. Having complete control of his spirit energy allows his to mask it so that other Espada may not recognize his strength. His masking abilities are excellent so much in fact that no one including Aizen are aware of what he is capable of. When release his spirit energy takes the form of a large sword tip colored green and black. Enhanced Hierro: For his massive spiritual pressure he also has a large amount of durability and a very difficult to get past, hierro. Compared to other Fraccion and even Espada, his hierro is on an entirely different field. Being nearly impenetrable and one of the most durable hierro ever seen. Being able to endure massive blows and withstanding great damage. Catching very large and powerful swords with his bare hand and effortlessly. His powerful hierro allows him to fight for extended periods of time aswell as fight at full capacity. He is one of the most resilent, and powerful hierro's.Because of his current position his hierro is highly underestimated. Sonido Master: Being very exceptional in the art of Sonido. He is the epitome of speed. Begin able to move as other say "he is flash itself". Others realize his very capable ability to move at what seems like a very advanced version of Sonido. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to his powerful hierro he is very confident in his close combat capabilities. Able to go blow for blow with powerful and very strong opponents and appear unscathed in battle. His close range attacks are similar to a boxing style of fighting, attacking with jab, uppercut and and strong hooks. His style of boxing is very easy as he attempt to wear down his opponent before ending the fight. Also because of his very capable and resilent hierro he has a large advantage in any battle. Enhanced Strength: Given his powerful build he is immensly strong. In terms of raw power he is very capable being able to deal great damage with his bare hands. Along with his strong hierro he is incredibly powerful. Even without releasing spirit energy he is able to break powerful kido and completely decimate foes. To this day his raw power exceeds that of most other Espada. Garganta: A means of transportation used by beings who possess hollow power or knowledge of hollows in Urahara Kisuke's case. A special technique that tears a hole in the fabric of time and space. By doing this it allows the user to transport a said number of people to a another destination. Cero: Like all hollow he has the unique ability given to them. A blast of spirit energy that can be shot from a certain spot on the body. His cero requires a rather long period of time to charge but the wait is essential for him to unleash a full powered cero. He is capable of firing a cero from anywhere on his body, however, when charged he fired it from his hand and the effects of it are devastating even by Espada standards. His cero is colored green. *'Gran Rey Cero': Being a former Espada he shows the ability to use a Gran Rey Cero, a special cero that is only allowed to the Espada, but in his paticular case, former Espada also. Even more powerful than his cero, a Gran Rey Cero is truly fearful as it can wipe out Hueco Mundo in an instant. With such power, he has never used a Gran Rey Cero in battle and dosen't intend too. Bala: Much weaker than a cero but nearly twenty times faster. A small, speedy bala. He fires these with very minamal effort and requires no time to charge. He commonly uses these in the beginning of battles to feel out his opponents power. Keen Intellect: A incredibly intelligent being. Being able to notice very innocent and seemingly meaningless movements or gestures done by the foe to recognize and effective counter attack. Being able to think steps ahead allows his to come up with an stategy to work against enemies and for him. Also being a great inventor. Creating a number of special equipment to be used in battle. His intellect was even great enough that is was noted by Aizen on several occasions, being one that even Aizen deemed as "genius". 'Enhanced Pesquisa' Gorō has the ability to utilize his a very advanced pesquisa that surpassess that of all the Espada. It is unknown when he reached this new level or if it is even pesquisa at all. His abilities far exceed the common locating ability of normal pesquisa and it was even stated by Akuma that his kind of pesquisa can not be acheived by ordinary means or even taught. Normally a hollow going through the process of becoming an Arrancar would "trash" this ability in order to become stronger during that evolution. His ability to not only detect but accurately gauge the amount of spirit energy said individual possess. He uses his unique and surperior pesquisa in several ways and variations. That being by a special variation in which he places his palm on the ground and it then begins to gauge the foe or foes reiatsu, he can also use pesquisa by shrouding himself in spirit energy and detecting any nearby spiritual pressure. Like most Arrancar who are capable of pesquisa, he can sense multiple targets at once. Unlike all normal pesquisa his unique form has no bound vicinity allowing him to locate others from a far distance. Sonar Ability: Both of Gorō variations involving pesquisa are sonar related, using a special frequency for detecting reiatsu. Depending on the person detected and their race the frequency is slightly different in sound. His ability to detect people based on sound waves are so enhanced that he can detect a person from worlds away being in Hueco Mundo and able to detect a Shinigami all the way in Seireitei and beyond. Detecting enemies and comrades alike from far away. His sensory ability surpassess that of many and can still be effective when certain objects or in effect that block or mask spirit energy such as a barrier or artifact that would normall make sensing reiatsu impossible. *'Energy Wave': After detecting a person's spirit energy Gorō can summon a burst from beneath said person of spirit energy that attacks the foe. This burst of energy is weaker than the energy blast by comparison but much quicker, seeing as it can attack a person without them being aware. *'Energy Blast': A blast of spirit energy fired form Gorō fists. Once fired the blast or blasts lock on to the target or targets spiritual pressure, similar to a homing missile would lock on a target. These blasts follow the target and explode upon impact with any object. Though slower in comparison to the energy wave it is much stronger and due to it's homing capabilities it can prove difficult to effectively evade. Reiatsu Detection: Gorō ability to detect reiatsu exceeds that off most spiritual beings. Being able to sense reiatsu from companions and enemies alike from worlds away. Not only is his detection top notch but also his ability to make hiding spiritual pressure ineffective. Due to much concentration and years of focused meditation he is able to easily bypass artifacts or barriers that under normal circumstances would stop an enemy from locating them with their reiatsu, however, Gorō proves to be an exception. Most of the time he is able to gauge all of that person's reiatsu, and accurately gauging an enemies reiatsu is essential to the Espada's. Him being able to analyze a foe, and correctly determine their current level of strength can sometimes allow him to get the upperhand in battle. Telekinetic Powers After much years of combat and even longer time of meditation. With much dedication and focus Gorō has reached a level of harmony with his mind and body that no other Arrancar, that he is aware of has reached before. This complete focus allows him to utilize telekinesis and several variations of that power. Telekinesis being the ability to manipulate physical objects and because of his unique prowess of this technique he is also able to utilize telepathy to some degree. In manipulating physical objects, he is able to push, pull, stop or lift any physical object to a different location. His ability with this requires near perfect focus and intense concentration for it to be executed to its full potential and has been seen to have minor or major depending on the situation side effects. As an extension, because of his telekintic abilities and enhanced mind, illusions and hypnotic based attacks prove ineffective against him. Push: Being a skilled telepathist he is able to push incoming objects with a physical mass away from him. In doing this he can slightly redirect attacks and also successfully evade them. Being mostly used for protection it can also be used to push other objects into the foe, such as a large building, also being used to push away attackers, allowing Gorō some space for another attack. He can also use this ability to push away spirit energy to a certain degree. Pull: Similar to pushing, in Gorō a pull is the act of him using his telekinetic abilities in order to make an physical object come closer to him. Proving rather useless at times it can be very helpful to him. It can be used to strip the enemy of his or her weapon or pull an enemy closer to an attack, therefore, making them vulnerable and due to the intense air pressure can at times prove even more difficult a move to escape. Lift: One of the most useless in Gorō opinion. The ability to lift an object into the air and to drop it at will. It can be used to drop large and heavy objects onto the foe. Stop: Gorō favorite of his telekinetic abilities. The ability to stop a physical object or large mass of spirit energy in its track and to also halt the foe from rushing in. In an instant any physical object can be rendered incapable of movement and therefore stops. Like the push, it is mostly used for defensive purposes. Telepathy: His enhanced mind along with his powerful telekinses powers allow him to communicate or if needed intrude on another beings mind in order to gain information from them. Like a normal conversation he can communicate with a comrades mind and talk to them without actually physically being near them at all. Also, for certain situations Gorō will intrude on an enemies mind and forcibly get information out of said persons mind. The only known way to bypass this ability is if said user Zanpaktou/Inner Hollow intervenes. Otherwise, Gorō will invade that person's Inner World and force information out of said person. Drawbacks Having such great power also has severe and at times deadly drawbacks to Gorō. Due to his rather loose attitude about these technique, the effects of his telekineses powers usually don't harm him until much later. However, the aftereffects of his telekintic powers are severe and can have drastic outcomes. Those being, severe headaches, temporary loss of power and the most dangerous being permanent loss of power. Mostly Gorō is effected by the headaches which he never mentions but prevents him from using his abilities for a said amount of time or until the headaches go away. Usually the headachese will have last for long period of time and during that duration Gorō cannot access his telekinetic powers. The temporary loss of power completely blocks Gorō's access to said abilities for a limited amount of time usually being a day or so. However, the permanent loss of power is only after Gorō misuses or is accessively accessing these power, which leads to a life long headache, that headache being blockage to his power preventing him from accessing them ever again. Also worth noting, that Akuma had berated him once before about using his telekinetic powers so much and that it could lead to death. Zanpakutō Gorō has a small wakizashi blade, significantly smaller than a standard wakizashi. It has a purple hilt with a gold colored pommel and tsuba. Most distinctive about the blade is it's shark like side, that being right side of the blade which has several inward box like edges to it which prevent cutting on that side of the blade. Because of it's peculiar appearance it can only cut on one side, that being the left side of the blade and it's tip. Currently Gorō has yet to release his blade in battle, and therefore the blades name is currently unknown along with his Resurrección. Resurrección:'' So far unknown...'' Quotes *''"I am above Arrancar. They stop evolving. While, I always become stronger, as others stop and wait. My powers grow till they reach the heavens themselves. In a hundred years..I will still be alive..and growing!"'' *''"War. It's just senseless, barbaric violence. War means nothing to me. It's just another way for the strong to dominate the weak. Nothing but mindless bloodshed....!"'' *''"Miss Ruiko , Miss Akuma and Mr. Tsukai. Those are the three I follow. The three I shall lay my life for. I follow no one else but them. The other Espada are just pawns in this game of War."'' *''"Life is meaningless unless... you have something to protect. Death is meaningless unless... it is in sacrifice. A battle is one that always leads to a war. Death on both sides, and both sides are at fault. A battle leads to war and war leads to bloodshed. I will not allow blood to drop on Las Noches."'' *''"The boundaries between Hollow and Shinigami. It's only common for a Soul Reaper to mimic the powerful. Or maybe it's common for Hollows to mimic the weak. Either way, we are the superior race."'' *''"It would be most unwise to underestimate me. Yes, I am a fraccion. But foolishly thinking that I am weaker than you...will be your downfall."'' *''"I do not mindlessly take orders. I do not follow whoever is strongest. I am my own man. And my own goals are mine alone."'' *''"You insult my pride...my very Soul itself. Your mockery annoys me endlessly. Defy me as long as you want, for I am Omnipotent. My power is limitless an boundless, defying me..acting as if you shall not die. It's simply foolish..! "'' *''"Regret..?! What the hell is regret to one who fears nothing. What is regret to one who stands above the throne of Heaven. Know this..If you know anything at all. I have no concious!"'' *''"Please, Tousen. You can't change my mind. The Espada are mindless and foolish killing machines. They feed off anguish and thrive to kill others. Their barbaric ways sicken me, and that saddens me that you are unable to see it. They believe that they are strong, that Aizen will be their savior. They will all die, including you..Tousen. Believe me, my eyes see the path that is brings about the least bloodshed."'' Trivia Category:Fraccion Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Fanon Character